Annabell
Annabell is a character in Pitched Combat. Profile Inventory *Happiness Tester. This is a small box with a button, readout screen, and small antenna on one end that displays a random percentage from 0-300% when the button is pressed. She relies on it heavily to determine if her companions are happy enough. *Happiness Pills which are really strong mood elevators. *Violet-coloured laser pistol. *Violet flamethrower with violet flame. Abilities Telekinesis, which occasionally backfires and damages Annabell herself. An excessively happy mood that is impossible suppress in any situation. When Annabell dies she is replaced by a new clone of herself by Friend Computer! Description Annabell is a clone from Alpha Complex in the world of Paranoia and is insufferably happy. No one is quite sure why, but damn did it do her well in the eyes of Friend Computer. Being a Violet rank she is one rank away from the highest social/political position one can attain in Alpha Complex. Not that she really realizes it, she still spends her time unquestioningly going on missions intended for much lower rank clones and analyzing the happiness of other clones and inanimate objects she encounters. One might refer to her as...not quite all there, perhaps. Oh, and those clones and objects she scans that don't measure up to her standards get either some of the happiness pills or death. It really just depends how sad they look. Physically she is around 5'4" and kind of average looking with thick grey hair that is curled at the bottom. Annabell sports a wide grin that has only been known to fade on one occasion. That was a dark day. She wears a Violet jumpsuit with her flamethrower strapped to her back, and her other items on a utility belt around her waist. Biography Annabell was decanted happy. Err, like, really happy. She has been on many missions, even going on them once she was a rank when clones normally stop doing such menial things. Otherwise all she is doing when off of missions is attempting to spread absolute joy to everyone. Although she spends most of her time considering such hefty matters as whether walls are happy or not she's all too eager to please people and to promote the same insane happiness in others that she has herself. She has died somewhere around 12 times and it has yet to affect her in any way. New things fascinate and entertain her, whether it be something as small as a new word or her brand new Violet flamethrower. Due to her unerring loyalty to Friend Computer she is promoted on nearly every mission she goes on, getting her to her current lofty rank. And now she is here I guess and I'd imagine she's quite happy about it. In Pitched Combat Development Annabell was happy! Happy happy happy! And then she died, awwwww. But I'm sure she was happy! Death Annabell was eaten by The Shatterer while carrying Lainey in Round 2: Cathedral of Glass Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Pitched Combat Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Dead Characters